Artefakte und Gadgets
Hier sind alle Artefakte alphabetisch aufgelistet, die im Warehouse lagern. A *'Abraham Lincolns Hut':thumb|100px|Der Azteken Blutstein Erzeugt den Drang, farbige Menschen zu Befreien. *'Admiral Richard E. Byrds Tabakpfeife':' '''Erzeugt Wirbelstürme. *'Albert Butzs Brille: Stabilisiert die Körpertemperatur. *Alessandro Voltas Laborkittel: Verstärktdie Körperliche-Magnetische Anziehung. *'''Artefakte-Sucher-Football: Fliegt einmal um die Welt wenn man ihn wirft. * Äskulapstab *'Azteken Blutstein' B *'Babelsteine:' Personen die einen Babelstein halten können sich untereinander verstehen. Ausenstehende hören nur unverständliches "gebabel". *'Baylor Völkerball': Wurde für militärisches Geschicklichkeitstraining entworfen. Multpiliziert sich bei Treffern. Beschlagnamt nach tödlichen Prügelatacken auf 5 Kadeten 1972. Man muss den Völkerball fangen damit er aufhört Leute die nicht hinsehen abzuwerfen. *'Beatrix Potters Tee-Set: '''Ermöglicht starkrealistische Träume die die größsten Ängste des Träumenden enthalten. (in Teil 33: Das Spiel der Angst", 3. Staffel) *'Benjamin Franklins Blitzableiter''' *'Benjamin Franklins Ring' *'Bestrafungspeitsche der Belgischen Armee: '''Steht in einem Raum mit vielen Folterobjekten. *'Bobby Fischers Murmeln' *'Bobby Jones's Golfset:' Löst Wutanfälle aus. *'Büchse der Pandora' C *'Carlo Collodis Armband: Hebt körperliche Behinderungen (z.B. Lähmungen) auf und dadurch Kontrolle des gesamten Körpers für den Anwender. (in Teil 35: "Die Schatten des Schreckens", 3. Staffel) *'''Catherine O'Learys Kuhglocke: Löste 1871 den großen Brand von Chicago und 1666 den großen Brand von London aus. *'Cecil B. DeMilles Reitpeitsche: '''Ermöglicht es dem Benutzer den Körper seines Opfers zu kontrollieren. (in Teil 35: "Die Schatten des Schreckens", 3. Staffel) * 'Chinesische Orchidee:' Löst den „Englischen Schweiß“ aus. Bei dieser meist unheilbaren Epidemie sterben die Opfer innerhalb von vierundzwanzig Stunden. Als die Warehouse 8 Agenten sie fanden, verwahrten sie sie in einem undurchdringlichen Behälter, um sicherzustellen, dass die Krankheit nie wieder freigegeben wurde. *'Clark Gables Nagel-Set:' Lässt Nägel extrem schnell wachsen. *'Die Croquetbälle von Karl II: Karl II war ein schlechter Croquet-Spieler und ein noch schlechterer Verlierer. Wenn sich die Bälle berühren, die Karls Zorn beherbergen, fliegen sie wild und chaotisch durch den Raum und richten bei jedem Aufprall erhebliche Schäden an. D *'''D. B. Coopers Reißline *'Dauerspektrometer:' Zeigt Nachbilder jeder Person die vor bis zu 5 Stunden in einem Raum waren. *'Davids Steinschleuder' *'Diskokugel aus dem Studio 54' *'Duarte Barbosas Taschenuhr' : Eigentum des portugiesische Schriftsteller. Teil einer Sicherungs-Vorrichtung für das Warehouse, die nur im schlimmsten Notfall verwendet werden soll: die Zerstörung des Warehouse. Ist sie einmal aktiviert, zeigt sie auf die Stelle von Magellan‘s Astrolab und zählt einen Zeitraum von 24 Stunden, ab dem Moment in dem das Warehouse zerstört wird. E *'Ebenezer Thorndikes Hummerfalle' thumb|100px|Das Schwert Excalibur *'Edgar A. Poes Feder' *'Einsame Ornamente:' Der Benutzer wird an Weihnachten einsam sein. *'Eisblume' *'Die Eiserne Kette' *'Der Elefanten Gehstock' *'Eric Marsdens Schallplatte' *'Erkennungsmarken aus dem Todesmarsch von Bataan:' Erfüllt Wünsche für Leute die man mag. *'Excalibur' F *'Das Farnsworththumb|100px|Das Farnsworth' *'Ferdinand Magellans Astrolabium: '''Ermögtlicht es, die Zeit um 24h zurück zu drehen. *'Francesco Borgia' *'François Villons Tintenfässchen: lässt Materie vorübergehend durch Glas wandern. (Vorkommen in "Der Fluch des Golem", 3. Staffel) *'Französischer Weihnachtsbaumschmuck: '''Erfüllt den größten Wunsch des Besitzers. G *'Gandhis Dhoti *'Gedankenlese Fesen ' *'Gemälde von Leena's Bed and Breakfast Zimmer' *'Glasgefäß der Donner Party:' Verleitet zum Kanibalismus. (Vorkommen in Teil 36: "Der Hunger der lebenden Toten", 3. Staffel) *'Goldener Nagel der transkontinentalen Eisenbahlinie:' Bringt Dinge zueinander. *'Gottfried Haraldsons Löffel': Jedes getränk das über ihn abgeschöpft wird, macht den Trinker stark. Wenn man zu viel trinkt verbrennt man. *'Die Griffins' H *'Hakim Abu'l-Fath Gilanis Shisha:' Kann einem Menschen den Geist entziehen und einsperren. *'Harriet Tubmans Fingerhut: '''Ermöglicht dem Träger die Gestalt einer anderen Person anzunehmen. *'Harry Houdinis Geldbörse:' 'Man sieht verstorbene Personen, die man liebte. *'''Hatfields und McCoys Gewehre: Haben eine starke Gravitationskraft zueinander wenn man durch das Zielrohr schaut sieht man das was durch das Zielrohr des anderen Gewehres sehen müsste. Wenn sie sich zu nah kommen beginnen sie auf sich zu schießen. *'Hapschetsuts Bienenkorb (in "Der Stachel der Königin", 3. Staffel)' *'Der heilige Gral (sehr wahrscheinlich):' Erwähnt in der 2. Staffel Folge 4 Pete fägt ob der heilige Gral ein Artefakt ist Artie wechselt nervös das Thema. Weitherhin reden in Staffel 4 Folge 9 Mrs. Frederick und einAngestellter des Vatikans über eine gemeinsame Mission in der sie einen Krug mitgenommen haben. *'Helena G. Wells Zeitmaschine' *'H. P. Lovecrafts Silberschlüssel: Der der den Schlüssel berührt wird von seinen Mitmenschen für kurze Zeit als ein Monster mit Tentakeln (Cutulu) wahrgenommenen' *'Das Horn von Jericho (Josuas Trompete): '''Wenn man es bläst, wird alles, was sich im Fluss der Schallwellen befindet, pulverisiert. (in Teil 32: "Das Horn von Jericho", 3. Staffel) I *'Ignacy Hryniewieckis (Katerchen) Tattoobox''' *'Ikarus Flügel: '''Ermöglicht es dem Anwender zu fliegen, da die Schwingen ihren eigenen Auftrieb erzeugen. *'Inquisition's Foltersäge': Steht in einem Raum mit vielen Folterobjekten. *'Isaac Parkers Galgenstrick''' *'Iwan Pawlows Klingel' J *'Jack Duncans Sporn:' Kann Sachen oder Gegenstände orten. Vor dem Benutzer werden sich Pferde ein paar Tage fürchten. *'Jack the Rippers Laterne'thumb|Die Gitarre von Jimmy Hendrix (Quelle: RTL2) *'Jimi Hendrix Gitarren (in "Das Buch des Mimen ", 3. Staffel)' *'John A. Macreadys Sonnenbrille:' Macht den Träger unsichtbar. Nachdem man die Brille abgenommen hat ist man doppelt solang blind wie man sie getragen hat. *'Johann Maelzels Metronom (in Teil 38: "Die Saat des Bösen", 3. Staffel)' *'Jubilee Casino Poker Chip' K thumb|100px|Der Kamm der Borgia *'Kamm der Borgia' *'König Georg III. Krone:' Verusacht Verrücktheit. L *'Lewis Carrolls Spiegel: '''Zeigt dem Betrachter das "böse" Gegenteil seiner selbst. *'Lizzie A. Bordens Schminkspiegel: Der Betrachter wird die Person, welche er am meisten liebt, mit einer Axt zerstückeln, wie Lizzie Borden ihren Vater. M *[[Magellan's Astrolabium|'''Magellan's Astrolabium]] : Bringt einen 24 Stunden in die Zeit zurück * Man Rays Kamera *'Marie Antoinette Guillotinenklinge' *'Marilyn Monroes Haarbürste:' Färbt Haare blond. (in "Der Fluch des Golem ", 3. Staffel) *'Martha Stuards Croketschläger:' Damit verliert man kein Spiel *'Mary Mallons Hackbeil: '''Damit lassen sich Krankheiten von einer Person auf eine andere übertragen, wenn beide das Beil gleichzeitig halten. (in Teil " *'Mata-Harís Strümpfethumb|100px|Mata-Harís Strümpfe' *'Maurice Vermeschs Waffeleisen:' Beim Essen der Waffel schmilzt die Haut. *'Max Wertheimers Wundertrommel': Ermöglicht mentalen Transfer. *'Die Medaille der Indithumb|100px|Die Medaille der Indi' *'Mini Tesla' *'Minoische Dreizack:' Wenn man ihn dreimal in ein Vulkan rammt, bricht der Vulkan aus. *'Die Münze des Janus:' Spaltet die Seele vom Körper des Betrachters und schließt die Seele des Betrachters in die Münze. *'Das Murasami Schwert' N *'Napolenon Bonapartes Geige: Löst Gewaltausbrüche beim spielen eins Gis-Tons aus. *'''Netz von Spartacus O *'Der Ofen Inge Lehmann:' Heizt das Warehouse mit der Wärme des Erdkern. *'Die "Originale" Originale Ray's Pizza' *'Original Mistelzweig: '''Wenn zwei Leute darunterstehen küssen sie sich. * '''Orville Wright‘s Fliegerbrille:' gehörte einst dem weniger Begabten der Gebrüder Wright, die ihm die Fähigkeit verleiht, sein Denkvermögen durch Diebstahl der Intelligenz von einer anderen Person zu ergänzen. Verursacht bei der Person, von der die Intelligenz gestohlen wurde Anfälle, die zum Tode führen. * Oliver Sack's Plattenspieler: Versetzt den Hörer in einen trace-artigen Zustand. P *'Passwort Decoderthumb|100px|Passwort Decoder' *'Perle der Weisheit' *'Philip Van Doren Sterns Polsterbürste:' '''Wenn man sie berührt wäre es so als ob man nie geboren wäre. Wenn man sie nochmal berührt ist alles wieder wie davor. *'Philo Farnsworths 3D-Kamera (186-A)' *'Philo Farnsworths 3D-Projektor (186-B)' *'Das Phoenixthumb|100px|Das Phoenix in der Hand von Mac.Pherson' *'Platons Schrifttafeln''' *'Pliny der Elders Schriftrolle' *'Der Pokal von Severan' *'Primo Levis Schal' Q R *'Rahmen von Rembrandt van Rijns Gemälden:' Bestehen aus dem Holz von dem Baum des Lebens *'''Rheticus Kompass'thumb|100px|Rückgrat des Sarazenen' *'Richard Nixons Schuhe:' Pete meint man könne damit jemanden belügen ohne das die Person es bemertkt. Auf dem Display wird gewarnt, dass das Artefakt schwere Paranoia auslöst die den Träger zur Sabotage verleitet. *'Rudolphs Nase''' *'Rübezahls Keule' *'Das Rückgrat des Sarazenen' S *'Der Skarabäus von Imhotep' *'Sallah, der wahrsagende Sultan' *'Schiffsbarometer der USS Eldridge: '''Hält für alle ausser den Halter des Barometers die Zeit für 47 Sekunden an. *'Schleimgranate: Von Claudia entwickelt. "Soßt" bei der Detonation alles was in der Nähe ist. *'''Die Schneekugel *'Schrabnell von der Rüstung der Spartaner' *'Scott Joplins Zigaretten Etui:' Nimmt das Leiden anderer Menschen auf und überträgt es auf den Benutzer. *'Sir Walter Raleighs Tabakpfeifethumb|Die Statue von Hera (Quelle: RTL2)' *'Ständig drehende Dreidel' *'Statue von Hera' *'Sylvia Plaths Schreibmaschine: '''In einem bestimmten Abstand, wird die Lebensenergie der Person bis zum Tode aufsaugen. * '''Sodom und Gommora Salzmaske:' Salz aus Sodom und Gomorra. Bei Aufnahme mit dem Mund leiden Opfer eine einzigartige Strafe im Zusammenhang mit ihrer größten Sünde, was in der Regel mit dem Tod endet. Die Neutralisation ist nur möglich, wenn das Opfer seine Sünde laut bekennt. T Telegraph Island Telegraf *'Telegraph Island Telegraf' *'Der Tesla'thumb|100px|Der Tesla *'Thomas Jeffreys Boomerang' *'Der Türknauf' *'Die Türschwelle von Limentinus: '''Erzeugt eine Öffnung wenn man sie auf den Boden legt. U *'Unbesiegbarkeits Regenjacke': Nebenwirkung: Der Träger wird zum Serienkiller. *'Unterwasser Atmen''' V * Vogelkäfig: Wenn er gehalten wird, zieht er die Aufmerksamkeit und den Zorn eines Vogels innerhalb einer Meile Radius an. Auch bewirkt er, dass der Benutzer noch mehrere Tage nach der Benutzung des Artefakts stark nach Speck riecht. W *'W.C. Fields' Jonglierbälle: Macht Personen die sie hält betrunken. Sie haben einen Flimriss aber keinen Kater. *'Walt Disneys Pinsel' *Walter Widget's Kravattenklammer und Manschettenknöpfe *'Was-passiert-dann-Maschinendrähte'thumb|100px|Das verschollene Folio *'William Shakespears verschollenes Folio' X Y *'Yogi Raj Bengalis Cobrakorb' Z *'Zeppelin ' *'Die Zimbelthumb|100px|Die Zimbel' Artefakte die nicht im Warehouse sind *James Braids Sessel (wurde zerstört) *'Neros Lyra (Standort: unbekannt)' *'Ramati-Schelle (Standort: rechtes Handgelenk von Jane Lattimer') *'Statue von Zeus (Standort: Univille Konservatorium):' Statue war ehemals im Warehouse 2. Nachdem die Statue ins Warehouse 13 geholt wurde wo sich auch die Statue von Hera befindet wurde die Zeus Statue sauer und warf Blitze. Artie und Claudia brachten sie ins Konservatorium und versahen sie mit einem Bewegungsalarm falls jemand sie verschieben will. *Leonardo da Vincis Wasserspeier: Wurde im Warehouse 13 zerstört als er Steve Jinks angriff Kategorie:Artefakte Kategorie:Warehouse Kategorie:Hilfsmittel Kategorie:Erfindungen